yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 032
Dark Signs, Part 1, known as Symbol of Freedom, Daedalus Bridge in the Japanese version, is the thirty second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei, Crow, Rally and the others meets together at Daedalus Bridge, Crow's hideout and Crow tells them the story of the legendary man of Daedalus Bridge. Meanwhile, in town, a baffling incident involving the Nazca Lines disappearing has occured. Yusei sets his eyes on the backwoods of Satellite, the B.A.D. Area, so he can come face-to-face with a Dark Signer, namely Kalin, who seems to know Yusei very well. Summary Rendezvous Nervin, Tank, Blitz, Rally and Blister cross an unsecure rope bridge on their way to Crow's hidout. Nervin is concerned, since they're about to enter a territory where everyone is marked. Tank notes that it's such a lawless sector, not even Security would dare mess with it. Rally shows Saiga the Daedalus Bridge in the distance. The gang cross the bridge into the B.A.D. area. They reach the rendezvous point, where Yusei and Crow were supposed to meet them. The area seems deserted and Tank begins to worry Yusei and Crow might have been captured by Security. Shortly after Nerve scolds him for being pesimistic, the sound of Duel Runners is heard coming from around the corner. Rally starts to wave as he spots Yusei. At that instance, a bunch of children appear at various windows and doors surrounding the point. They all rush down to meet Crow and ask for presents. Crow tells them off for always demanding presents when they see him, plus he brought them presents earlier. To make up for the lack of presents, he shows them that he brought someone else instead. The new King and hero of Satellite, Yusei Fudo. The kids all group around Yusei asking for an autograph. Rally is disgusted at the kids nerve for hiding like that. Tank on the other hand wonders if they should ask for Yusei's autograph too. He could fetch a high price down the road. Rally kicks him in the buttocks for thinking that. The legend After night falls, Crow sits a fire with Yusei, Blister, Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank. Yusei tells them about when he saw into a future, where Satellite was getting destroyed and what Goodwin told him about the Dark Signers. Nervin questions wether they should believe Goodwin or not. Yusei is unsure if Goodwin told him the truth or not, but is sure his birthmark and "Stardust Dragon" think the Dark Signers are their enemies. If Satellite does become the battlefield for the Signer and Dark Signers, Crow vows to protect Yusei. A young girl rushes over and interupts the meeting, asking Crow if she can hear the story again. Crow begins to tell her the story. There was once an extremely poor small island. The people of the island weren't allowed to leave the island, but could only look out at a bigger richer island neighbouring them. Another boy who was listening states how the two islands are obviously Satellite and New Domino. Crow continues the story. Before any of the chldren were born there was a man who tries to save Satellite. He used to gaze at the city from their current location. He had arrived there on a Duel Runner that nobody had ever seen before. One day he stopped staring from that spot, as he realized what he had to do. The man took on the task of building a bridge to the city, the Daedalus Bridge. Two boys listening say that it was pointless as the bridge is no more complete today than it was back then and the task was impossible anyway. That's what everyone thought at first, Crow tells them, they had all thought he was a crazy fool, but the man never gave up. The people who mocked him, later began to think he might be able to do it after seeing the progress he was making. The people began to help the man make the bridge. But some people frowned at the idea and forced construction to halt. The man who began the construction became wanted by Security. The helpers gave up, figuring it would be hopeless once the man was captured. Rally gets caught up in the story, and blurts out how Security should pay. The children tell him that's he in their way, blocking their view of Crow. Rally tells them to shut up and commands Crow to continue with what happened to the man. Crow continues the story. The man was cornered by Security and had two options, be caught and spend the rest of his life in jail or beome a legend while alive. The man took the second option and rode his Duel Runner along the bridge and flew off the end. From that day on, the Runner symbolized freedom and the man became a legend. Rally asks if the man survived. Crow tells him that no one knows what happened to him afterwards, but he stands up and puts his hand on his heart. Together with the children he says "In here he lives on!" Tank remembers hearing the story when he was a kid. As did Blitz, although he had forgotten it since. Rally looks at the Blackbird, noting that Crow must have added the wings in respect to the legend. Crow sends the children away to bed. Saiga reflects on the story and considers that Yusei's birthmark is carrying the wishes of the man from the legend. All eyes fall on Yusei, but Yusei says that he's not cut out for that and suggests they all get soem sleep too. A spider on a nearby wall climbs away as the group part to sleep. Newsflash The Domino City news gives a report on how a portion of the Nazca Lines disappered right before a tourist's eyes. They cut to footage on the scene, where witnesses gave an account of what they saw. The footage shows a hippie and his wife, with a large afro, standing in front of a group of reporters. The husband tells the press that he and his wife were looking at the Spider-shaped lines from the airplane. Back then some purple light rose from the lines before they disappeared without a trace. The report cuts back to the newsroom, where the readers says the monkey, giant and hummingbird lines are confirmed to have disappeared. They also have reports of some of the others disappearing. The reason behind the lines disappeance, she says, still remains a mystery. Goodwin watches the news story and sees that the Dark Signers have made their move. Jack and Carly also saw the report. Carly notices that the lines shown to disappear match the shape of Trudge's dark mark, that he had during his Duel with Jack. Satellite Enerdy lab A spider swings along its web lines into the old Enerdy lab in Satellite, where it lands on Rudger's hand. Rudger tells the other Dark Signers that the first of the Signers has returned to Satellite, Yusei Fudo. The time is now right, he says, this is the five thousand prelude to wipe away their disgrace and they should make Yusei be the first offering to it. Kalin stands up, saying that Yusei is his prey. Yusei and Crow leave While everyone sleeps, Yusei gets up and begins to wheel his Duel Runner away. Crow catches him and asks how he could leave without saying anything, after all they've been through. Yusei replies that this is his battle and has nothing to do with the rest of them. Crow sighs, seeing that Yusei is the same as ever. He continues to wheel the runner away, telling Crow he doesnt want to drag any of them into this. Crow refuses to let him leave alone and stands in his way, asking if Yusei is saying he won't be of any help. Yusei responds by stating that Crow doesn't understand, a fight with a Dark Signer means risking your life. There's a big difference between this and Turbo Duels for thrills, a Duel with them is a fight for your soul and the result is possibly death. Since Yusei is answering in a tone that serious, Crow sees that it must be the truth, but he promised to protect the children with his life. With Crow's intentions the same as his, Yusei tells Crow to prepare for the worst and follow him. After they take off on their Duel Runners, Yusei explains that they must go to the old Enerdy lab, which Crow identifies as being in the deepest part of B.A.D. Back at Crow's hideout, the gang have noticed that he and Crow have left with their Duel Runners. Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally split up to search, while Blister waits with the children in case the two come back. One of the children asks Blister why Crow left. Blister pats her on the head and says not to worry, he'll be back. Yusei and Crow enter a foggy area, where Kalin watches them in secret. The two boys approach a large purple glowing body, which causes Yusei's birthmark to glow. Kalin smiles as he announces that the battle of the Signers and Dark Signers has now begun. Meanwhile in other locations, Jack, Luna and Akiza's birthmarks all start to glow. Helicopter Mina phones Carly's apartment, asking for Jack. Jack takes the phone from Carly. Mina gives him word from Goodwin that she is to collect him and take him to Yusei. She arrives outside the apartment in a helicopter to collect him. Inside the helicopter, Carly asks to be filled in on what's going on. Jack tells her that Yusei is going to fight the Dark Signers. After Carly asks what connection he has with Yusei, Jack grunts and says that it's nothing that concerns her. Mina gets annoyed and asks why Carly is riding along with them. Carly argues back that the same could be said for Mina, she interrupts her in the middle of the night, disturbing her sleep. The least she could do is tag along. "No unauthorized personal", Mina responds, before losing it and asking what are Carly and Jack anyway. Carly begins to drift away and says that she lives with him. Vexed, Mina just asks Carly to stop talking, but Carly insists that she listen. Mina looks past Carly and apologizes to Jack for disturbing him so late at night, referring to him as "King". Jack yells back that he isn't King anymore. Mina quickly apologizes, while a smile widens on Carly's face. Carly then figures she has found the way to handle Jack. She lies back in her seat, and says "speaking of which, this Yusei person isn't cut out to be King". She says that it's strange that an unheard of Turbo Duelist, just shows up and became King and he has a marker on him. Jack gets mad and yells back that she doesn't know what kind of person Yusei is. Carly hides her face as she smiles, seeing that she has turned him. Jack tells her that Yusei wasn't originally born in Satellite, he was born in the city, in Tops. Jack explains that Yusei's parents were researchers in Kaiba Corporation's Enerdy development section and were the people who built the foundation for the current Enerdy technology. Carly is excited that she has uncovered such news, but acts cool and asks if he did something bad, since he was eventually sent to Satellite. Jack answers by asking if she's heard of Zero Reverse. Mina gets concerned over Jack talking about this, but Carly and Jack continue to talk about how the Zero Reverse caused tectonic activity that split Satellite and the city. Mina tells Carly that the Zero Effect wasn't a natural disaster, it was an accident. The last Enerdy system went out of control causing the accident. Yusei's parents, the lead developers were killed in the accident. Carly is surprised that the whole world was lied to, but Mina explains that Enerdy Development Department, took steps to hide the truth of a power that was beyond human scope to begin with. With his parents killed, the newborn Yusei was sent to an orphanage in Satellite, Jack informs Carly. Delighted, Carly says that if this is true, she has a huge scoop. Jack just grunts and says to write about it if she likes,He doesn't know if society will believe it. Mina adds that the development department have manipulated the information on this matter, not only will no one confront them, but at the very best they would be sent to Satellite. Carly forces a laugh, saying that she gets it and breaths a sigh of relief, thinking her life almost ended just there. Confrontation with Kalin The glowing body in front of Yusei and Crow dissolves. As Crow wonders what it was Yusei warns him to be careful as there is a Dark Signer nearby. A card cuts through the air, just missing Crow. Both riders pull over. Yusei spots the card, "Vorse Raider" lunged into a nearby rock. Kalin appears behind them, he calls Yusei and notes how he's brought Crow with him, the says they don't know how long he's been waiting for this moment. Yusei asks how he knows their names. "Forgotten about me, have you?", Kalin smiles and pulls off his hood. Both of them recognize him. Thanks to Yusei, Kalin has seen hell, he says and claims that he will put them through so much of his grudge that they will beg for it to stop. Crow yells back that he doesn't care about "hell", but his grudge is unjust. Seeing that he is a Dark Signer, Yusei calls out that means Kalin is part of the group that plans to destroy Satellite. Kalin pulls on his helmet and starts up his Duel Runner, ripping up the large rock it stands on, before racing past Yusei and Crow, leaving a large purple stream of light. The light draws out a Turbo Duel circuit, shaped like his dark mark. Kalin vows to settle the scores with Yusei right here announces that this track will be where a Signer and a Dark Signer will battle. Mina's helicopter appears nearby spotting the circuit. Differences in adaptations * In the English dub Crow makes a reference to Santa Claus. * In the dub, when Crow is about to start telling the story of Daedalus Bridge one of the boys asks if it can be scary story instead, to which on of the girls replies that they're scared of the dark and would run off before the end of the story. * In the dub, once Crow starts telling the story of the boys says that he has to do the voices to which Nervin eventually replies that the can do the voices if Crow doesn't want to. * In the dub, Crow states that some of the people who worked on the Bridge where sent to the Facility, this aspect of the story was not present in the original. * In the dub, when Crow and Rally say that the children have to go bed so the grownups can talk one of the children states that Rally is still in Diapers. * In the dub, Blister, jokingly, starts to make his own ghost story about the Loch Ness Monster and Bigfoot making a Duel arena. * In the dub, the two characters who see the Spider Geoglyph disappear talk more like Hippies. * In the dub, Rudger wanted to Duel Yusei until Kalin said that he has a debt to collect. * In the dub, Crow makes a reference to Tetanus. * In the dub, the rivalry between Mina and Carly is made more obvious. * The words to be continued are added in the dub.